


Fangs in the Moonlight

by peepandchirp



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire Credence, Werewolf Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepandchirp/pseuds/peepandchirp
Summary: Kisses and Feeding.....Prompted by Anon on Tumblr.Prompt: Vampire x Werewolf of my favourite OTP. Can be fluff. (I'm paraphrasing)





	Fangs in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> My titles a pun. 
> 
> Also!  
> I do take prompts. Go to: achillean-writes on Tumblr to send one.  
> My preferred kind of prompts:  
> 1: A song title  
> 2: A word + a type (smut, angst, fluff)

Newt slept most of the day as he was completely exhausted from a night of hunting. Not only was it because he needed sleep, but he waited for Credence to wake. It was around dusk when Newt brought a pillow and blanket to the coffin Credence was in. He wrapped himself in the blanket, placed down the pillow and laid down.

Soon enough, Credence awoke. His eyes opened slowly before he yawned loudly and attempted at stretching his arms. A low thud, followed by a muffled "ow" was heard by Newt and woke him from his little power nap. "Credence?"

The coffins lid creaked at it opened and Credence sat up. He yawned again and was able to stretch. Newt smiled as the bed head Credence had despite not being able to move much in his coffin. How a small tuff of bed hair was made, Newt will never know. "Morning, darling," he said with a sweet tone causing Credence to smile.

Credence let out a small giggle at that. He loved how Newt would consistently say that despite it being 8:39 at night. He leaned close and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Morning, Darling," He echoed with a smile before climbing out of the coffin. Well, floated out of it and landed comfortably by Newt.

"Hungry?" Newt asked, he always did whenever Credence woke. He knew he needed blood but wasn't really in need of it when he woke up. But Newt thought he could use a little to get started. Before Credence could respond, Newt already rolled up his sleeve.

"Are you certain?" Credence was nervous. No matter how willing Newt was, he was always nervous. It scared him that he could easily drain Newt. Giving a smile, the man nodded.

Credence eyed him nervously before taking hold of his arm. He was gentle with his hold, ready to stop of it hurt Newt to much. Bringing out his fangs that glistened in the candlelight, Credence sank them into Newts arm.

Naturally, Newt closed his eyes and held his breath. This didn't make him want to pull away, it never did. This was one of the ways he looked out for Credence. It was his mission in a way, to look out for the man he loved. A few moments later, Credence stopped. He licked over the wounds. He was a bit sad about puncturing his skin but he knew Newt had heighten healing abilities due to being a werewolf.

"Thank you, Newt," Credence whispered as he licked away the excess blood from the corner of his mouth. Newt merely kissed him again in response and told him how it wasn't a problem; that he was happy to do it for him. This made Credence smile.

"Do you often stay by my coffin?" He asked, something he's been meaning to do the last few days. Credence blushed when he saw Newt nod. Or at least, he would've blushed if he were still alive.

"I love you," he said, wrapping his arms around Newt. He placed quick pecks on his nose, cheeks and lips repeatedly. He loved showering Newt with the same love as he did. He giggled when Newt cupped his cheek and leaned in more a more passionate kiss.

"I love you, too"


End file.
